1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program for decoding video data and audio data, a data processing method, and a system of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of file exchange formats of video data and audio data is the “Material Exchange Format (MXF)”. The MXF is composed of meta data included in header data and a plurality of frame data etc. Each frame data includes 1 frame's worth of video data, the audio data corresponding to that, and system data etc. indicating attributes of the video data and audio data. Namely, in data of the MXF, the video data, the audio data, and the system data are stored interleaved together. In the MXF, by describing in the meta data and system data the attributes such as the coding scheme, compression method, data structure, time code, and edit content of the video data and audio data in each frame data, file exchange is enabled with a format not depending upon the attributes of the video data and audio data.
In a PC or other computer, when performing processing to reproduce video data and audio data, it is necessary for the video data and the audio data to exist as separate video file data and audio file data. Due to this, there is the problem that the computer cannot reproduce video data and audio data by MXF data as it is. Further, when performing processing for reproducing video data and audio data input from a process for conversion in synchronization, due to the processing load, sometimes the video data cannot be reproduced at normal speed or more. In this case, there is the problem that the reproduced image and sound cannot be synchronized.